The Sweet 17
by EnjoyHope
Summary: Comment se sont passé l'année des 17 de Lily Luna Potter ! Mais comme le dit si bien Rimbaut ... "On n'est pas sérieux, quand on a dix-sept ans - Et qu'on a des tilleuls verts sur la promenade. ' Quel secret sera donc dévoilé ! Suivez donc la jeune Lily entre souvenir et fou rire... et peut-être que vous aussi vous direz que cette fille n'est pas banale !


**Hellow Everybody !**

 **Bah voilà je me lance dans ma première fanfiction. Juste une petite histoire comme ça car je suis fan du couple Lily Luna et Scorpius. Soyez indulgent et n'oublier pas les Reviews.**

 **Un gros merci à Volcane4 qui est ma bêta ! Merci encore 3**

 **Pour ma part... je vous retrouve en bas et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **" The Sweet 17 "**

 **'' On n'est pas sérieux, quand on a dix-sept ans - Et qu'on a des tilleuls verts sur la promenade. ''**

 **Arthur Rimbaud**

Je m'appelle Lily Luna Potter, et je suis juste une fille normale. Certes, j'ai pour parents L'Elue et la célèbre joueuse des Harpies de Holyhead mais je reste une fille normale.

Ce matin-là, je me suis réveillée de bonne heure et de bonne humeur car ce matin-là, c'est-à-dire le 16 Août et bien c'est mon anniversaire ! Et oui et en plus je fête mes 17 ans ! Bref tout s'annonce déjà pour que cette journée soit parfaite.

Comme tous les matins que je passe chez mes parents (le plus souvent lors des vacances d'été), ce sont les rayons du soleil qui viennent me réveiller. Le plus souvent, j'essaye de me cacher sous mon oreiller pour gagner quelques minutes de sommeil en plus mais je ne tiens pas longtemps. Dans la maison, il règne un calme intense, pas un bruit. Avant, quand mes frère vivaient encore ici, il y a avait de l'animation. Je me redresse alors sur mes coudes, m'étire puis observe un moment ma chambre : les murs sont couleur gris perle et j'ai de jolis rideaux rouges. Au-dessus de mon lit, il y a deux écharpes accrochées : une au nom de Gryffondor et une autre au nom des Harpies de Holyhead. Mon bureau est en bois foncé et tout y est rangé correctement. Quand on vit avec des frères plus vieux que vous, l'ordre et la propreté mais aussi la zenitude deviennent votre philosophie. J'ai aussi une grande armoire, en bois également et une grande bibliothèque remplie de livre sorciers et moldus. Ma malle, quant à elle, est devant mon lit et sur tous les murs sont accrochée des photos de moi, de ma famille et de mes amis. Sur une des photos, celle qui est sur ma table de chevet, on me voit avec mes frères devant la gare de King's Cross. C'était lors de la dernière année à Poudlard de James, i ans. Sur cette photo, mes deux grands frères m'encadrent, sourient et rigolent.

C'était le bon vieux temps… Depuis James est parti et il joue maintenant dans l'équipe nationale, au poste d'attrapeur, mais son club d'origine est les Canons de Chudley. Il a aussi une copine, Amanda avec laquelle il sort depuis deux ans. Albus, quant à lui, est parti faire des études de médicomagie et a aussi une copine Emily.

Je me sens bien seule dans notre jolie maison mais encore plus à Poudlard, même si j'ai beaucoup d'amis et de cousins-cousines.

L'autre photo nous représente, moi et mes parents lorsque j'avais 3 ans et comme sur la photo avec mes frères, mes parents m'encadrent et sourient. Je suis dans les bras de mon père et ma mère nous enlace, et tout au fond on peut distinguer Le Terrier. J'ai toujours été surprotégée car en plus d'être la petite dernière, je suis aussi une fille mais aussi car je possède deux grands frères très protecteur envers moi… surtout quand on parle de garçons.

Et enfin, sur mon bureau on peut apercevoir une photo qui me tiens très à cœur, c'est une photo d'Alice, Hugo et moi dans la salle commune de Gryffondor quand on avait 11 ans.

Je me lève alors, prends mes fringues et vais dans ma salle de bain pour me préparer. Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de faire simple, je mets donc un jean slim gris, un débardeur doré et un gilet en maille de couleur rouge. Oui, oui, je ne sais que faire Gryffondor mais je n'y peux rien si je suis comme ça ! Je mets aussi mon collier fétiche, celui avec un hibou rouge et termine par un chignon décoiffé !

Je me dirige ensuite vers la cuisine pour mon petit déjeuner et je passe alors devant les chambres de mes frères, celle de James est de couleur or et rouge avec plein d'affiche de Quiddich et celle d'Albus est de couleur vert et argent. A présent, elles sont vides et sans vie, ils me manquent tant… Attendez ?! J'ai dit que mes frères me manquaient ! Je rigolais enfin, ils me manquent juste un peu.

Quand j'arrive dans la cuisine, ma mère est en train de préparer le petit déjeuner, ça sent les pancakes et le porridge! Hummm ! Lorsque ma mère se rend compte que je suis là, elle me sourit et me prend dans ses bras :

«- Mon bébé à 17 ans ! dit-elle avec un air triste. Alors toi aussi tu vas nous quitter l'année prochaine… ?

\- Mais enfin M'man, j'ai 17 ans ! Je ne peux pas rester ici toute ma vie ?! Si ?!

Ma mère sourit et ajoute en rigolant :

« - Va ! Fille ingrate !

\- Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aime !

\- Oui, oui répond-elle ! Allez, mange avant que ce soit froid !

\- Bonjouuuur tout le monde, dit mon père en entrant dans la cuisine ! Ah et voilà la reine du jour, dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front.

\- Dit papaaaa que j'aime très fort, c'est quand que j'aurai mes cadeaux ?

\- Ce soir, me répond-il.

Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'arrivent deux magnifiques chouettes :

L'une est noire et se nomme Andromède (c'est la chouette de James) et la seconde est blanche comme la neige et a pour nom Flocon (c'est celle de Albus). Je me dirige alors vers elles pour prendre mes deux jolis paquets !

 _« A ma très chère sœur ou à celle qui m'a brisé tous mes coup pendant que j'étais à Poudlard,_

 _Alors voilà, toi aussi tu as enfin 17 ans, l'âge de faire tout ce que tu veux sauf si ça concerne des garçons ! Attention Lily, je te surveille. Bref je te ne dis presque rien car on va se voir ce soir ! Amanda te passe le bonjour d'ailleurs._

 _Le petit paquet contient une plume de licorne ailée, ses plumes sont très rares et elles ont le pouvoir de s'adapter parfaitement à son propriétaire. Remercie Amanda qui en ai eu l'idée. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras un autre cadeau._

 _Bisou ma Lily adorée,_

 _James_

 _Ps : Tu peux faire de la magie maintenant ! Je sûre que tu n'auras même pas essayer d'en faire avant d'avoir lu ceci._

 _Pps : Je ne plaisantais pas vis-à-vis des garçons !»_

Qu'es ce que je disais ! Surprotecteur ! S'il savait...

 _« Lily Chérie,_

 _Alors voilà, toi aussi dans un an, tu passeras tes aspics et tu quitteras le cocon familial, laissant seuls papa et maman !_

 _Qu'es ce que je peux te dire ?! Que tu es une fille incroyablement incroyable et que malgré le fait que je sois à Serpentard, tu m'as toujours soutenu, à part dans les matchs de quidditch._

 _Bref, tu es une sœur formidable !_

 _Ps : Tu trouveras dans le paquet une potion qui permet aux livres de ne pas s'abimer ! Une goutte sur un livre et il ne s'abîmera jamais, et s'il est déjà abimé, il sera réparé et protégé ! Tu en as, je crois, pour 1000 goutes. Et bien sûr, tu auras un autre cadeau ce soir._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Pps : Scorpius m'a dit qu'il t'avait envoyé une lettre avec ton hibou,_

 _Love_

 _Albus»_

«- Qui c'était ?, demanda ma mère.

\- James et Albus !, répondis-je en souriant.

\- Bon, dit mon père. Je dois y aller ! A ce soir tout le monde !

\- A ce soir papa, dis-je.

\- A ce soir chéri, répondit ma mère ! Bon, dit-elle en m'embrassant je dois y aller aussi ! Tu as prévu quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Moi ?! Juste des trucs de filles ! Bain, manucure et pédicure et faire un peu de magie !

\- Très bien ma fille, dit-elle en souriant. Au revoir !

\- Au revoir M'man !

Après avoir vérifié que mes parents étaient partis, je me précipitai dans ma chambre où m'attendait ma chouette Hope. Celle-ci m'attendais sagement sur mon bureau, trois lettres à ses pattes, lettres que bien sûr je m'empressai d'ouvrir !

 _« Lily,_

 _Voilà, toi aussi tu as enfin dix-sept ans donc joyeux anniversaire ! Profite bien car on ne fête ses dix-sept ans qu'une fois ! J'ai trop hâte de te revoir ce soir !_

 _Tu me manques_

 _Alice_

 _Ps : Tu as intérêt à mettre la magnifique robe noire qu'on a achetée ensemble sinon je dis à tes parents que tu sors avec Scorpius depuis que tu as 15 ans !»_

Alice et moi, on se connaît depuis qu'on est nées donc forcément on se connaît par cœur ! Nous deux, on se complète un peu et on a toujours été là l'une pour l'autre ! Je l'ai soutenue quand en première année elle s'est faire racketter par une bande de Serpentard car son père était le prof de botanique et elle m'a souvent servi d'alibi quand je sortais avec Scorpius pendant les vacances !

La seconde lettre venait d'Hugo, notre meilleur ami à Alice et moi. A vrai dire on se connaît tous les trois depuis qu'on est nés et je sais même qu'ils craquent l'un pour l'autre ! J'ai hâte que notre septième année commence, juste pour ça !

 _« Helloooo Cousine,_

 _Happy Birthayyyyy to youuuu !_

 _Eh oui ! Tu as maintenant 17 ans, toi aussi ! Bienvenue dans le club de ceux qui ont le droit de faire de la magie quand ils veulent !_

 _On se revoit ce soir !_

 _XOXO_

 _Hugo»_

Et enfin la dernière, celle de Scorpius …

Scorpius et moi, nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble lors du bal d'Halloween quand j'étais en cinquième année et lui en septième. Cela fera bientôt deux ans ! Deux ans que je suis folle amoureuse de lui et deux ans d'un secret bien gardé ! Seule Alice, Hugo et Albus le savent, preuve que j'ai bien été bien discrète. Si je ne l'ai pas dit c'est parce que quand Albus a été au courant, soit six mois après, j'ai cru qu'il allait nous tuer… Si James l'apprend avant que j'ai pu amortir la chose et le choc, il le tuera à coup sûr et il m'enfermera dans une tour comme Raiponce ! Et je n'imagine même pas mes parents !

 _« Mon amour,_

 _Tu as enfin 17 ans et bientôt, c'est-à-dire dans un an, nous pourrons enfin vivre ensemble. D'ici là j'espère que tu auras assumé notre relation et que nous n'aurons plus à vivre notre amour caché…_

 _Mais bref, je te souhaite tout ce que tu veux pour cette merveilleuse année_

 _Je t'aime_

 _S.M»_

Je souris et pressai la lettre contre mon cœur. Si tu savais, Scorpius, la surprise que je te prépare…

Je passai le reste de la journée à manipuler la magie comme bon me semblait, à me prélasser dans un bon bain et enfin à me préparer pour la magnifique soirée. Lorsque sonnèrent enfin dix-huit heures, je terminais tout juste de me préparer.

J'avais décidé de porter la robe qu'Alice m'avait choisie en vue de la fête, c'était une robe bustier noir avec un col et des manches courtes en dentelle. Je rajoutai un châle doré, des escarpins et une ceinture rouge et terminai la tenue par un pendentif (un cœur rouge rubis, que m'avait offert Scorpius pour notre première Saint Valentin) et des boucles d'oreilles toutes simples. Enfin, je e maquillai légèrement et je me fis un chignon assez chic.

Lorsque je descendis, mes parents me regardèrent avec des grands yeux. Mon père me dit que j'étais plus belle que jamais et ma mère versa même quelques larmes.

Lorsque tout le monde fut prêts, nous prîmes la poudre de cheminette et partîmes pour ma fête…

Lorsque j'atterris au Terrier, je me retrouvai dans le noir complet quand, tout à coup, la lumière s'alluma et je n'eus même pas le temps de dire Quiddich qu'Alice et Hugo m'enlacèrent !

« - Surprise ! s'écria Alice en me faisant deux gros bisous sur les joues. Joyeux Anniversaire ! Tu es juste magnifique ! »

Puis Hugo mes prit dans ses bras :

« - Attention cousine, Scorpius ne te lâche pas des yeux !»

Mes frères me prirent à leur tour dans leurs bras en me souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire. Je saluai ensuite Amanda et Emily puis au moment où j'allais enlacer Molly et Arthur, une petite blonde me sauta dans les bras :

« - Maraiiiine, dit la jeune Mélisandre en me faisant un gros bisou sur la joue

\- Mélisandre comme tu as grandi !, lui répondis-je en rigolant.

Mélissandre est la seconde fille de Victoire et Teddy, c'est une petite fille blonde de 6 ans bourrée d'énergie qui contrairement à sa sœur aîné Louise, n'est pas métamorphomage !

Après avoir salué toute la famille, je m'avançai vers Scorpius qui était resté un peu à l'écart :

« Joyeux anniversaire Lily, me dit-il en baissant les yeux ».

Je m'avançai alors jusqu'à lui et l'embrassai devant tout le monde, devant ma famille, devant James ! Il me regarda alors avec les yeux grands ouverts.

« -Papa, Maman, James et tout le monde, je vous présente Scorpius, mon petit ami depuis deux ans !

\- Ton copain ?! me demanda mon père surpris.

\- Oui, répondis-je.

\- Et bien, dit mon père en serrant la main de Scorpius … Bienvenue dans la famille !

Tout le monde sourit et le repas put enfin commencer ! Nous nous mime tous à table dehors, en savourant le doux air frais de campagne et la douce chaleur de l'été.

Le repas fut magnifique, Mamie Molly avait fait tous mes plats préférés :

Salade César, Sauté de Veau aux petits légumes et comme gâteau, un fraisier.

Pendant le repas, j'étais placée entre mes frères et en face de moi, il y avait Scorpius, Hugo et Alice, autant dire qu'on a bien rigolé, entre les souvenirs de Poudlard et les bêtises que j'avais faites quand j'étais petite, je me suis bien amusée !

« - Scorpius, pourquoi tu sors avec ma sœur ? demanda James »

Je regardai James, surprise par cette question. C'est drôle comme à ce moment-là, toute la table est devenue silencieuse !

« - Eh bien, je sors avec elle car…, dit-il avec hésitation »

« - Car, continua James

Je vis Scorpius regarder toute la table et inspirer un grand coup :

« - Si je sors avec ta sœur, James, c'est tout simplement parce que j'ai eu un coup de foudre pour elle quand j'étais en septième année. Alors oui, on a deux ans d'écart mais pourtant on est toujours ensemble, je ne lui ai fait aucun mal et je l'ai toujours rendue heureuse. Ta sœur à quelque chose en plus des autres filles ! Quoi ? Je ne sais pas ! Mais je sais une chose : elle me rend dingue ! Alors voilà !»

Je vis James se lever puis tendre sa main à Scorpius pour lui serrer !

« - Bienvenue dans la famille mec ! »

Et tout le monde applaudit !

Je regardai James, scandalisée mais celui-ci me sourit et me dis :

« - Bah quoi petite sœur, j'ai quand même le droit de savoir ça non ? »

Puis vint le moment du gâteau que Molly posa devant moi pendant que tout le monde chantait '' Joyeux Anniversaire ''.

« - Souffle et n'oublie pas de faire un vœux, me dit-elle »

C'est ce que je fis. Je fis d'abord le vœu de passer une dernière année à Poudlard tout aussi incroyable que les précédentes, je fis le vœu aussi qu'Hugo et Alice sortent enfin ensemble et enfin je fis le vœu que ma vie soit et reste un rêve. Bah quoi !? Oui, j'ai fait trois vœux et alors ?!

Après avoir soufflé mes bougies, mon père se leva et dit d'une voix légèrement émue :

«- Voilà ma fille, tu as 17 ans et je ne te l'ai peut-être pas souvent dit… Mais je suis fier de toi. Tu es à présent une jeune femme incroyable et magnifique. J'ai appris aujourd'hui que ma princesse avait un copain. Prends-en soin Scorpius car elle est unique. Je me souviens encore que quand tu étais petite, tu adorais les contes, qu'ils soient sorciers ou non. Quand le soir, je te lisais des histoires, je voyais toujours cet éclats dans tes yeux et après quand je t'observais en train de lire, ou d'écrire je percevais toujours le même éclat. Tu m'as confié au début des vacances, que tu voulais devenir écrivain et journaliste à la Gazette des sorciers. Moi je ne te dis qu'une chose… S'il te plaît ne deviens pas comme Rita Skeeter sinon je te vire de mon testament ! » Ce qui fit rire toute la table. « Je terminerai par une seule chose… Je t'aime ma fille ».

Je crois que je n'ai jamais été si émue de ma vie ! Ma mère, ensuite, se leva :

« Ma fille, bientôt comme tes frères tu prendras ton envole ! Tu es la meilleure fille qu'on puisse avoir. Je me suis souvent revue en toi. Quand par exemple, tu t'amusais à tester les produits de George sur tes frères, ou les nombreuses fois où tu t'es amusée à faire fuir les filles qu'invitaient Albus et James. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai pu bien rire mais je devais te gronder pour la forme. Mais comme ton père a dit un souvenir sur toi, eh bien moi aussi j'en ai un. La première fois que tu es montée sur un balai. Tu n'en as peut-être pas le souvenir, mais tu avais un an et nous étions venus passer un week-end au Terrier. Tes frères jouaient tranquillement - pour une fois – sur le balai de James et toi, tu commençais à gambader. Au bout d'un moment, tes frères ont délaissé le balais et toi t'es avancer vers lui sous le regard de tes frères et au moment de le monter, James t'a arrêtée. Albus t'a bien positionnée sur le balai et est monté derrière toi et James a agrippé le manche et l'a fait se lever de 30 centimètres, tu riais tellement ! C'est mon plus beau souvenir, termina-t-elle en versant quelques larmes».

James prit ensuite, lui aussi, la parole :

« Je me suis toujours demandé d'où tu sortais ton imagination. Car à chaque fois j'étais déçu, mais n'empêche que pour virer mes copines, tu y allais fort. Entre les changements de couleurs – qui duraient entre une semaine et un mois-, les épouvantards et j'en passe... Nan si on oublie ça, tu as été une sœur incroyable. Je t'aime ma Lily.» J'ajoutai en le prenant dans mes bras. « Je t'aime aussi ! ».

Albus continua les discours :

« Lily, que dire en plus, que je t'aime très fort ? Que niveau bêtise, tu étais une pro : même si tu en faisais beaucoup moins que nous, elles étaient toujours inventives ! Papa et Maman doivent sûrement se souvenir du jour où tu as fait tomber la poudre de cheminette et que tu l'as remplacé par de la poussière- les parents ont mis des heures avant de comprendre-, ou du jour où tu as déclaré ta magie en faisait exploser toute les fenêtres et tu as recommencé plusieurs fois, dès que tu étais fâchée, ou quand tu t'amusais à tester les produit de George sur nous ou à t'en servir pour ne pas aller à l'école. Bref, juste pour te dire que tu es géniale et souhaiter bonne chance à Scorpius car il va en avoir besoin ! » Je lui donnai alors un coup dans le ventre en riant.

Alice et Hugo, se levèrent à leur tour :

« Tu sais, dit Alice. Je te considère comme une sœur. Tu es une fille incroyable et Merlin sait le nombre de fous rires qu'on a pu avoir. Tu as toujours été là pour moi. On a tout vécu et tout fait ensemble, bref je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus comparé au magnifique discours que tu as fait le jour de mon anniversaire mais je sais qu'il suffit d'un regard pour que nous deux, on puisse se comprendre alors... Joyeux Anniversaire ! »

Hugo continua :

« Gentille sans se laisser faire, folle tout en restant sérieuse, discrète sans trop l'être, bref, tu es parfaite ! Nan je rigole. Tu es juste géniale et pour moi, tu n'es pas ma cousine, tu es ma sœur ! Je t'aime Lily »

Puis Scorpius se leva :

« - Je t'ai connue lorsque tu avais 10 ans et si on m'avait dit que 5 ans plus tard, je te demanderais de sortir avec moi, eh bien, j'aurai ri au nez de la personne. Plus on grandissait, plus je t'appréciais, plus j'apprenais à te connaître et à te comprendre, mais c'est lors de ta cinquième année que j'ai compris que nous deux, c'était une évidence. En un mois, tu avais changé. Fini la petite fille, bienvenue à la magnifique jeune femme que tu es aujourd'hui. Je l'ai toujours dit, j'ai eu pour toi un coup de foudre lorsque on était dans le train et je me suis toujours juré que je ferai tout pour que tu sois mienne même si je savais qu'il y avait de nombreuses choses qui pouvaient nous éloigner, comme par exemple deux grands frères très protecteurs, le fait que de nombreux garçons te couraient après, mais aussi car j'étais un Serpentard et toi, une Gryffondor. Ma Lily, Merlin sait à quel point je t'aime et que je suis fou de toi ! Fou de ta beauté qui en ferait pâlir plus d'une. Fou de ton intelligence et fou de ce que tu es. Notre premier baiser et le moment où tu m'as dit oui pour sortir avec moi ont été les plus beaux moments de ma vie. Nous deux, ça va faire bientôt deux ans et pour moi, ces deux années avec toi sont passées à une vitesse folle ! Maintenant, je veux te demander quelque chose, tu as à présent 17 ans et il nous reste deux semaines avant le début des cours, alors voilà je voulais te demander si tu voulais emménager avec moi lors de la fin de tes études à Poudlard. Je sais que c'est un peu précipité mais je t'aime Lily alors voilà ! Prends cette demande comme cadeau d'anniversaire car je sais que ton école de journalisme et que le bureau de la gazette des sorciers sont juste à côté alors voilà, termina-t-il d'un air embarrassé. »

Je lui sautai au coup en lui murmurant un doux "oui" puis j'allai embrasser mes amis et ma famille avant de passer aux cadeaux…

De mes parents, je reçus une magnifique montre rouge claire. James et Albus m'offrirent un total de 500 Gallions en bon d'achat pour Fleury et Bott.

Je reçus d'Alice un magnifique pull en cachemire gris et d'Hugo, une robe dorée - choisie par Alice, j'en suis sûre. Scorpius avait opté pour un jolie bracelet avec écrit '' Gryffindor Ever '' Mes grands-parents m'offrirent un nouvelle appareil photo magique, Ron et Hermione des livres moldus et Rose la série des contes moldus version sorciers. George et Angelina m'offrirent des nouveaux produits de la boutique, Percy et Audrey, un kit pour tenir un journal magique, Bill et Fleur, de jolis vêtements, Charlie, des gants en peau de dragon et ma marraine Luna, un abonnement à vie pour le Chicaneur. Et pour terminer Mélisandre m'offrit un très joli dessin.

Ensuite la vraie fête commença : après avoir allumé pleins de lampions, nous mîmes de la musique, cela variait entre de la musique magique et des vieux groupes anglais. Je passai le reste de la soirée à danser avec mes amis, ma famille et mes cousins. Je dansai une valse avec Hugo, un rock avec Scorpius et un slow avec mon papa. J'étais tout simplement heureuse.

Lorsqu'il ne restait plus que moi, Hugo, Rose, Alice, Scorpius et mes frères, nous, nous amusâmes de nos bêtises faîtes à Poudlard :

«- Attendez, dit Albus, vous savez ce qu'elle a fait quand elle a été nommée préfète ?!

\- Non, dit James.

\- Eh bien, elle s'est amusée à m'enlever des points pour rien !

\- Pour rien ? demanda James. C'est-à-dire ?!

\- Eh bien, quand on se croisait, elle trouvait drôle de dire '' Eh Albus, dix points en moins car t'es moche'' ou encore car je lui avais soi-disant pris son biscuit quand on était petits...

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit à Slughorn ?demanda Rose.

\- Eh bien parce qu'il trouve que Lily est une élève parfaite et ce n'est que le mot, selon lui ! Alors quand je suis allé le voir, il m'a dit en riant que c'était mignon et que je devrais essayer de rattraper les points, plutôt que de me plaindre pour des gamineries.

\- Désolée, dis-je en riant, mais tu oublies que ça n'a duré qu'un trimestre car après tu avais les moyens de me faire chanter !

\- Eh oui, dit Albus, Scorpius était l'arme fatale !

\- Mais vous oubliez aussi que j'ai toujours de quoi vous faire chanter !, dis-je avec un sourire malicieux.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Albus un rien soupçonneux.

\- Eh bien, depuis 7 ans, je tiens un joli carnet sur toutes vos copines. Il y a leurs noms, prénoms, âges, maisons, durées et jusqu'où vous êtes allés avec elles.

\- Non ! dirent James et Albus !

\- Si si !, répondis-je en rigolant !

\- Mais dis-moi, dit James, c'est quoi cette histoire de journalisme ?!

\- Et bien, dis-je en souriant, ça serait mon rêve.

\- Mais attends, dit Albus surpris, pourquoi tu ne continues pas la voie des potions ?!

\- Ou encore celle du Quiddich ?!, Enchaina, James surpris.

\- Car je rêve de devenir journaliste !

\- Eh oui, dit Alice, En plus elle tient un journal pour les Gryffondors et cela fait un an qu'il cartonne.

\- Nan ?!, dit James qui était surpris, Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit plus tôt ?! Whaouuu ma sœur est célèbre et je ne le savais même pas !

\- Et papa et maman sont au courant ?, demanda Albus.

\- Oui !, dis-je en souriant, C'est d'ailleurs maman qui m'a encouragée dans cette voie.

\- C'est mignon, dit Alice, l'avocat et la journaliste !

\- Mais je sais ce qu'il y a d'encore plus mignon : la professeure et le médicomage !, dis-je en souriant.

Bah quoi ce n'est pas subtile ?! Mais si on n'est pas subtils, ces deux-là ne sortiront pas ensemble avant au moins mille ans !

La soirée se termina vers 6h du matin, le jour commençais à se lever quand Hugo, Alice et moi, qui étions les derniers à être resté, décidèrent qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Tout le monde était déjà monté mais nous, nous avions voulu prolonger la fête en nous remémorant des souvenirs de notre enfance, nos fous rires etc. Nous avions 17 ans mais pour nous un nouveau jour commençait à se lever et nous avions un peu peur de notre avenir ! Hugo voulais aller en médicomagie et Alice voulait devenir professeur, Merlin seul savait ce que l'avenir pouvait nous réserver !

 **The End.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Bah voilà... c'est fini.**

 **Votre avis ?! Vous avez aimez ? Détestez ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous voulez avoir une suite.**

 **On n'oublie pas les Reviews ^^**

 **Sur ceux ... A plus !**


End file.
